Consequences
by Diamond of the night
Summary: All action have consequences and now Bella must face hers. ---Sequel to Promises---


Chapter 1- 

Let the games begin

I had broken a promise and now I would have to face the consequences. I couldn't believe that I had had the courage to say no. After all the years I had lived in fear of them coming and all I had to do as say no. However the Volturi aren't very forgiving, actually they aren't forgiving full stop so I knew that the consequences would be severe.

In the 3 weeks that had passed since the Volturi came to Fork I had been looking over my shoulder every second of everyday because I knew they would be watching and waiting for an opportunity to strike and I had to be ready. There was so many paths that I could take, but I didn't dare take them. I could leave Forks all together or I could go to them and apologize for my behaviour, maybe not a good idea. Each option has too many consequences attached. If I left then I would be leaving Charlie and my friends and if I went to Volterra I would most likely never return and again I would be leaving Charlie and my friends.

As well as horrible consequences to whatever decisions I made the Cullen's wouldn't let me follow them through so I have decided that it is completely pointless even trying. After almost 2 hours in deep thought I decided that I needed to go out and clear my head. This could not be healthy for the brain that I may or not even have.

Edward, being the dear sweet boyfriend every girl wanted, was waiting for me outside.

"Edward do you have to watch me 24/7? I would rather that you kept your distance at the minute. I don't want to give them targets and you know that so why are here?"

He looked at me with confused expression, even though he knew that I didn't him anywhere near me, but inside I knew that all I wanted was him by my side.

"Bella, why do you insist on doing everything yourself? All we want to do is help, but you don't seem to want us around."

He was pulling his you know you want me really face and I did, that was all I wanted.

"You know that I don't want to put anyone in danger even though it's too late for that. As soon as I said no everyone I know was put in danger. Edward, I'm scared. I'm scared because nothing has happened and I hate just waiting for someone to get hurt or worse. Why can't they just get it over with!" by that time I was cuddling into his chest and sobbing beyond belief.

"Bella, oh my dear sweet Bella."

"Edward I hate it when you call me sweet Bella." It was actually quite amusing.

"Bella,"

"Hmmmm"

"I didn't say anything." My heart dropped right at that moment and I instantly knew that they were in Forks. As usual my fear showed on y face and for the first time that day Edward was unusually concerned looking. He was saying something, but I couldn't hear him. His lips were moving, but I could hear no sound.

"That's right Bella. He can't hear me." That voice. A voice I had heard over the phone for many years was haunting me once again. "You broke your promise Bella and I can assure you that we are very angry so I hope you are prepared for what is coming."

I could bear it so I shouted out loud hoping that he would hear me

"Don't you dare hurt any of my friends. Kill me and get it over with!" Edward stopped shaking me and just stared. I would do if y boyfriend was shouting at nobody.

"Aww Bella you know that isn't ever going to happen. Hehe so there is only one thing left to say; let the games begin."

"FELIX!" Suddenly multiple horrible scenarios ran through my head. What were they going to do? I could hear another voice talking to me and it took a few seconds for me to register that it was Edward.

"Bella! Can you hear me?" I nodded, "What happened?"

I had to think about how to tell him what had just happened. "He...he was....was in my... head. He was talking to me"

He didn't look as if he thought I was crazy, but he actually looked very scared. "Bella I need you to tell me if that has ever happened to you before? Anytime since you meeting with Felix?"

"It hasn't. I don't think. I don't know Edward. I'm scared. Even more so then before."

"I know. Come on, let's go to Carlisle. He will probably have an Idea about how Felix did that. It may be that Carlisle was once able to do it when he was part of the Volturi clan"

He practically carried me to the car because I was so unsteady. He opened the passenger door, sat me down, strapped me in and was in his seat before I could even blink. The entire world around me was a blur and all i could hear was Felix repeating his last words over and over again.

Let the games begin. Let the games begin. Let the games begin. Let the games begin. Let the games begin.


End file.
